Mindworm
A Mindworm is a seemingly invisible entity among the Evils that psychically attacks its victims. Unlike most Evils, they appear to be intelligent and express a desire to leave their dimension and invade other worlds. Background Judging by what it says to characters in the few times it talks, it seems to be a type of entity that needs a host to take it back to their world. Upon arrival in the new world it "consumes" life, most likely killing or imprisoning the inhabitants. Why or how it does this currently unknown. It is also unknown how to tell for sure that one is "infected" with/by the Mindworm. It is assumed that if the Mindworm speaks to you directly from inside your head, then you have been infected with it. Using this logic, the only two we know to be "infected" by the Mindworm is Etrius and Mullins. The Mindworm tells Etrius to release him soon after Etrius wakes up from the 2nd castle mission. And Mullins is spoken to briefly before he is shot by Ray. However if Etrius was infected at that moment, it is unclear why the Mindworm did not act since he was in the Human's world. It is likely that asking Etrius to release it was its attempt to begin "consuming" life. Ray himself could be infected due to his encounter with Lloyd but the Mindworm never speaks to him from inside his mind and it is unclear if the vision of Lloyd he had was real or not. It's believed that Ray never heard the Mindworm from "inside his head" like Mullins did since when he is spoken to, Ray demands the Mindworm "show himself" As If the voice was coming from around him but not in his mind. Boomer and Roberts could also be infected but when they heard the voice with Mullins in the drone pit, the voice seemed to be coming from somewhere else in the castle, not inside the characters head. How one becomes infected with the Mindworm is currently unknown. A bite from an Evil would be the more logical reason but Mullins was never bit. In repercussions, Plisskin was the only person to have no incident with the Mindworm. Infection's Effect The first and foremost effect of being "infected" is having the Mindworm speak to you. This occurrence can be psychologically and physically harming to the individual. When confronting Mullins for the first time, the very act of the Mindworm beginning to speak caused Mullins to become dazed, fall down, and drop his Rifle. Once the Mindworm actually spoke to him, Mullins appeared to experience a headache causing him to become disoriented and confused. He began running while clawing at his own head and swinging his arms wildly. During this he was also shown to begin bleeding profusely from his mouth which would suggest that the infection harms and could possibly kill the host. When speaking with Ray about it in Repercussions D2, Mullins described the experience as, "it felt like something was crawling under my skin and i started hearing some freaky voices in my head." If Rays' run in with Lloyd was a result of the Mindworm, then hallucinations could also be an effect. Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Evils